


Carnal Phantasm

by GoFigureIt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Blood, Detective Armitage Hux, Extremely graphic murder, Hux likes revenge a little too much, Kylo gets aroused by killing people, M/M, Not A Nice Story, Obsession, Serial Killer Kylo Ren, also Leia Organa is a blessing and doesn't deserve this shitty son, cat and mouse game, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoFigureIt/pseuds/GoFigureIt
Summary: Ben Solo, the son of the great detective legacy and now mayor Leia Organa, has a gruesome night time habit. Ben Solo is Kylo Ren, the elusive serial killer. There are no witnesses to his attacks and he leaves no traces behind. Leia and the police force are baffled.Kylo almost believes that murdering has lost it's appeal until he is caught by a civilian that only seems interested in watching before vanishing. There wasn't a report about seeing the killer, there weren't police knocking at his door, just a small gasp in a dark alley way and watchful eyes. It relights the fire in Kylo Ren's belly and he itches to find his little audience member.Then enters Armitage Hux, a too smart Detective that sets Ben solo on edge from the first time they meet. A problem that Ben would find great pleasure in allowing his alter to tear into.





	Carnal Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to place a very big warning.
> 
> This is gory.  
This gets dark.  
Kylo get's aroused by killing people.  
Abundance of blood and detailed description of what death and fatal wounds may look like up close.  
Not a nice story man, just please take care of yourself.
> 
> Please absolutely let me know if there is a tag that should be added, I'm a bit new to this side of writing.
> 
> Other than that, please leave a like and a comment. I would really like to hear what some of your reactions are. I do not know how long this will be, but I don't imagine too terribly long. Another chapter or two should be it.
> 
> Enjoy?

The woman tried to scream, tried to fight back, tried to cry and plead her way out of Kylo’s grasp. She wanted to know why he was doing this, he didn’t know, he ignored her as he crowded her against the brick wall. In the beginning, he would try to explain his actions, but the more he tried the less the victims seemed to understand and the less he cared to analyse himself. He was a bad person addicted to doing bad things, simple as that.

He had done this five times before. Chasing people smaller than him, there were plenty smaller than his imposing self, scaring them for fun until he stabbed them to death. Holding them close as they left this world gripping tightly to him as he repeatedly forced the blade into their guts. There was so much resistance at first, the first stab was always his favorite despite it though. The following stabs became easier and easier as he thrust and twisted the knife, becoming wetter and warmer. If the victim put up enough of a struggle, made just the right sounds, Kylo would get such a rush of euphoria that he would catch himself rutting against his pretty victims as they faded in his arms. It never lasted long enough for Kylo to finish but it was enough to feed his addiction.

The girl he had pinned tonight though, she wasn’t doing much of anything for him, she wasn’t going to please him nearly enough. He growled, his frustration spiking as he gripped her throat tightly. He wondered if he should let her get away again so he could chase her a little more through the cities slums, maybe that would make this better? No, he held the knife against her body and prepared himself, she was boring him too much to draw this out, much longer.

Just as the white’s of her eyes were beginning to turn red, he heard a sound above them. A soft noise completely out of place. Kylo tilted his head back, looking up at the window two stories up. A ginger man stood there watching with slightly widened eyes, having just opened the window onto the scene below. A pale and thin man, gripping tightly at the bricked ledge staring right at Kylo assaulting a woman in a dark ally.

Kylo was caught.

Except the man wasn’t moving, and the longer Kylo watched this man, the more he noticed that the ginger didn’t look as terrified or horror struck as one would think someone should be stumbling upon such a sight. No this man only looked slightly startled, and Kylo thought maybe, a little intrigued? 

Kylo curiously loosened his grip without looking away from the man, carefully gauging any reaction he may have. Predictably, the girl began coughing and crying, reaching up to the man weakly. “Please. Help.” She rasped desperately.

The man slowly dragged his eyes from Kylo to the girl, and interestingly enough, he looked back to Kylo with a sharp intake of breath. Oh. Kylo closed his fist tighter, closing off any sound from the girl once more. He flashed the knife to the man in the window and chuckled darkly as the redhead bit his lip, letting loose that intake of air he had taken in previously. Experimentally Kylo ran the blade’s edge against the girls arm, blood gushing from the wound and dripping stickily down her spasming arm. Kylo wonders if the shuddering intake of breath that he heard came from the stranger or if maybe he had imagined it entirely. He grins and makes another deeper line and the girl cries and writhes even harder. The man at the window finally looks away from Kylo, watches the girl struggle.

Suddenly Kylo can’t wait anymore, he is finally enjoying himself and presses his hips against her, hissing. He needs to finish her now. He pulls her closer, preparing the knife against her abdomen but moves them away from the wall so that he can look his audience in the eyes as he gives a violent thrust of the knife into the girl. The man’s eyes go huge with shock but still, he doesn’t move. Kylo has to focus on her as she tenses in his grasp and sharply clings to his arm in a last effort to stop him. Kylo pulls hard to get the knife out of her and doesn’t hesitate to push it back in hard, and then again just as quickly. Her body jolting up against his each thrust and he groans in pleasure, only to hear an echoing one, unfamiliar to his ears.

His eyes snap up to the window but the man has withdrawn back into his apartment, window still open but vacant. If only he would have stayed for the full show, stayed so that Kylo would have been able to get a better look at him. Kylo smiles lecherously, forcing the girl to fall to the ground. This isn’t like his last kills, he doesn’t feel like waiting for her to die, he doesn’t care about her desperate clawing and shuttering breaths. No, for once he was interested in someone he hadn’t even murdered. Not yet.

A shiver ran up his spine at the anticipation. Would this one cry as well? Grunt or whimper? Would he try to run or fight? Ask Kylo why or just curse him out. Kylo had a feeling that any combination would be fine, this one felt special. Who knows, maybe he’ll try something new with this one. Maybe this one will just get it, finally understand why Kylo existed the way he did. 

Kylo unbuttons his pants and pushes his hand into his pants to adjust himself with a delirious giggle. That had been the closest he had ever been to orgasm while taking a life. He watched the window curtains shiver as someone moved behind them. Never has Kylo wanted someone so much, wanted to hold them as they died, feel them grasp and plea to him like a merciless god. He didn’t have time that night though, so with a disappointed sigh he pulled his hand from his pants and turned away from the scene. He left the shit hole part of town and began to piece himself back together as Ben Solo.

``

“Can you believe it? Not even one witness. It was in a neighborhood alleyway. How could no one have heard a thing of that girl’s death?” Leia Organa seemed moments from throwing her coffee mug right at the large screen of her television. “There has to be some sort of group involved with these murders. No one is that reckless without some amount of backup.”

Ben Solo sat next to his furious mother, the news loudly blaring from their television with the newest murder of the recent suspected serial killer. A young woman volunteering at a hospital across town, stabbed multiple times in the abdomen. She had died from asphyxiation though. Drowned in her own blood. Ben turned to his mother and nodded in agreement, it was reckless. That’s probably why he did it.

He watched the reporter covering the story. She was ghastly pale as she stood near the scene. She pointed to the resident building, clearly not up to code, and explained that the building's residents were shocked and mortified and are being allowed to move from the building without being penalized by their leases. Interesting. They didn’t list the resident names and didn’t speak further about where the residents were moving, but Ben knew that he needed to learn that quickly.

“Horrible, just horrible. Still no murder weapon beyond ‘it’s a knife’ and nothing to actually stop the killer. What about people working night shifts to support their families?” Once more Ben nodded along, knowing a social que when he hears one.

“I’m being pressured to make some changes to the justice department, as if I didn’t leave that office with only the most competent people in the city.” Leia snapped angrily. Again Kylo nodded but turned his face away to roll his eyes. “Of course Rey is very young for a chief. Maybe I should put her with a partner, or perhaps not a partner but add a partnership. There is the son of that one decorated officer from the UK. Of course I would need to get him to agree, and Rey may not like it but something must be done to show the public that we take this serious. Oh, Ben, this is a break through!”

Leia jumps up from her seat and paces for a moment mumbling frantically to herself. Every once in a while Ben would look up at his mother when she said his name, as if he was actually apart of her conversation. He would rather not help her put together the team that will eventually catch him, thanks very much. Besides, he may be a killer but at least he doesn’t outwardly make the murders about himself. They obviously were but he didn't ever make a personal statement with the bodies or scenes. He is more shocked at himself for being so surprised that she would go straight for how these poor people dying will affect her own self-image. It was typical.

Ben picks at his fingernails waiting for her to ask what he already knows she will ask. “Ben, I need you to go have a talk with this boy for me. He will be too on gaurd if I go myself. His dad is a horribly infuriating man but his son is still unknown and hopfully, easier to work with. Perhaps he wont be as bad as his abusive no good father. A good boy like you should be able to show him the way. ” Ben smiled at her, letting the thick irony bubble sickly around him. hollowing him out.

“Just give me the details and tell me when mother. I’ll be sure to show him a good time.” Ben was sure to leave his tone steady but his mother sharply turned her gaze on him, clearly having picked up his implication. The tension in the room shifted, Ben thrived on the unspoken battle of wills that happened between them. Leia’s mouth turned down but she couldn’t allow herself to outright glare or disapprove of the implication. Ben simply continued to smile.

“You know what, fine. Don’t make him uncomfortable, just please give him my information and ask him if he would be interested working together in the future.” Ben’s jaw drops. Leia smirks cheerily and moves to the side table for her purse. Ben watches his mother fish out her small note pad and scribble information on it.

This never happened. Sure she had forced him to play diplomat’s son in the past, infiltrating the target before the full on assault that is Leia’s recruiting. Once he hit maturity and discovered sexuality, he had managed to use it as a low level threat to get out of doing such jobs. It was very effective, the last time it hadn’t worked was when she had sent him to talk to some old lady with her hands in many different banks. He clenched his fists, and silently snarled at her back while she dug through a drawer.

Despite readily agreeing, he hadn't actually thought he would have to do it, but he was going to have to not only complete this errand perfectly, but also seduce a man he has never met before, and doesn’t even know if they had inclinations towards men. Kylo took in a calming breath and schooled his features before his mother turned around and rose an eyebrow at him, like she knew he had been glaring. She waved the notepaper and one of her personal business cards at him and handed them over.

“Thank you, Ben baby.” She patted his shoulder as she walked past him. Kylo held the papers in his hands, not looking at them yet, waiting for her to leave.

When she finally went to the door to leave, Ben met her there, politely receiving the kiss on the cheek she gave him each time she left. “I’ll be expecting you ready by six O’clock. I know you normally are locked in your room by then, but you’ve already agreed to help.” Ben wanted badly to point out that she knew perfectly that he certainly hadn’t but refrained since he was definitely going to get his revenge tonight. “Be good Baby.” And with that she left.

Kylo dug into his pocket quickly and took in the bulleted information his mother wrote. ‘Armitage Hux. Military family. No known media accounts. No known address/ phone number. First official public appearance tonight at the gala at 6:30.’ Ben tried very hard not to become completely consumed with his anger, his mother gave as little information as possible to ensure Ben had to go to the party in order to complete the task. He wouldn’t let this get to him. If he tore up the paper while using any and every explicative he knew, that was beside the point.

Throwing the final piece as far from himself as he could Ben eased back and slouched down into his seat like he had been told many times not to. He rubbed at his temples. So not only had his mother challenged him with an errand, but ensured he would be seen by many very powerful people. She had another thing coming if she thought he wouldn’t bed someone out of spite. Once or twice before he has done so, and many other times has been wrongly accused of doing so, but she never actually tested to see if he would. He hasn’t been to a gala since he had to hold his mother’s hand to cross the street. He found himself smiling despite his frustration. His mother really was something else, and if she were still in the police department he has no doubt that he would have been in jail or put to death a long time ago.

``

Ben stood at the entrance to the great hall his mother had rented out for her beloved gala, his mother clinging to his arm as if she could feel his instinct to run. So far he has been introduced to half of the cities government and a good portion of them gave Ben a once over that his mother would surely have an aneurism over if she knew the true thoughts behind each look. Ben himself wasn’t especially thrilled either to be fair. Nothing like being eye fucked right in front of your mother by a vast number of entitled and married diplomats.

Kylo ran his hand over his face after what felt like the hundredth time someone mentioned him having grown up into a fine young man. His mother smacked his hand away when it ventured to close to his slicked and pulled back hair. She eyed it often enough for Ben to know that she disapproved of it as a whole. He couldn’t wait to go hunting tonight so he could allow it down and in his face like it belonged. 

Tonight he was just looking, he promised himself he wouldn’t touch anyone, not until he learned more about his lovely audience member from the other night. The one that assisted Kylo in the most pleasurable kill Kylo’s had. The one who lived in a shitty building on a messed up part of town. The poor sap who caught Kylo long before his mother or precious police force could. Even thinking about those cool eyes on him, watching in horrified fascination as he took someone’s life, made him hot and itching. He needed to find this man, soon.

“And this space cadet here is my son, Ben.” There was a hand placed on his, reminding him to pay attention. When he followed the hand up to his mother’s eyes he saw anger despite her beautifully sculpted smile. “Ben, I don’t know if you were paying attention but this is Brendol Hux. He has made quite the name for himself as a brilliant detective and constable where he comes from. His son Armitage Hux is an up and coming Detective as well.” She explained as if neither one of them had done abundance of research on the father and son detectives.

It was entertaining to see his mother praising a man that she hated, and then seeing the man love the praise despite his body language revealing that he quite disliked his mother as well. Why people ever bothered hiding their true natures, Ben will never know. Not that he is one to judge too much, he was the one with the killer alter ego. He smiled genuinely, thrilled to meet a man that made his mother’s act crack.

“Yes I was really hoping to meet with you tonight. We are proud to have you attending tonight.” The man blinked before he grinned as well. He stuck his hand out to Ben and they both shook firmly. Once more Ben’s smile widened when he felt the man try to squeeze tight enough to hurt, he already knew who was stronger though.

“Well, you have quite a grip. That’s a good sign in a man.” Brendol laughed heartily as if he had just made the joke of the evening. Been didn’t laugh but was pleased to see his mother gagging to let loose a small giggle. She abored men who were buried six feet under their own testosterone.

They exchanged pleasantries, the whole time Bredol tried desperately to ignore Leia. Eventually she grew too frustrated and told her son that she needed to tend to other guests. Ben nodded and took the hint as she patted his shoulder in good bye. “Sir, I was wondering something.”

“What is it boy?”

Ben very much wasn’t a boy, a full grown man with an adult’s lifetime sentence at the end of his road. He was not a boy. He swallowed those thought and continued with his plan. “I have heard so many great things about you, and yet have only recently learned that you have a son very close to my age that should be here but I have not seen or heard anything about him. Is he really here?” Lie, Ben knew that the redhead was here. He saw him from the corner of his eyes and had only a few minutes ago lost track of him. "I would like to meet him as well."

Distaste. Regret. Brendol was a very easy man to read. “That scrawny boy is somewhere around here. We came together and the bastard hasn’t shown his face since.” Ben quirked and eyebrow. “He has done well enough for himself here, got himself a place on his own. Bit of a hermit, so I doubt he will do anything worth mentioning besides just well enough.” Bredol drew heavily from his glass of whiskey.

One more thing. “I bet he looks like you, doesn’t he?”

“Unfortunately.”

Overly joyed at the news, Ben was all but shaking to get a hold of this man. Nothing is easier than a man with daddy issues. It was almost too easy, almost boring. Except he didn’t forget the long term annoyance and frustration this favor would cause Leia when the scandal was revealed that her son had fucked her enemies son. She wouldn’t doubt his threats again.

“Perhaps I should excuse myself. I would like to see if I could find him myself, and I’m sure there are plenty others who are waiting to speak with you.” Brendol seemed annoyed but preened some more towards the end of Ben’s excuse.

His first stop after ditching Brendol was the bar. He ordered himself a whiskey and began walking around. Yet he couldn’t find a scrawny red head with daddy issues anywhere. Normally hunts like these were similar to the fish in the barrel metaphor. There was only one place left to check, outside. If he went out there, he wasn’t coming back in. Leia’s wrath be damned. There were limits to his ability to act like the law abiding perfect son Leia wanted him to be.

As he headed towards the door he was sure to lock eyes with his mother. He raised his glass to her and downed the whiskey before throwing it into a potted plant and leaving out the front doors. A chill followed him out that he was sure belonged to the ice in his mothers eyes. He grinned madly to himself at being able to piss her off at least once tonight.

“Now if I were a suppressed, bastard son to an intolerable fuck, where would I be about now?” He thought that he may be seeking refugee from pitying eyes and refusing to partake in being paraded around. Kylo smirked as he looked to the parking lot. It was a massive area with every parking spot filled. This would take a while.

As clumsily as he could Ben began walking the many isles of cars, pulling on his jacket and untucking his shirt as he went so he could truly look the part of an unprepared mess. When he distantly saw a car with a shadowed figure in it’s passenger seat he began a heavy stagger in that direction, even going as far as to mumble nonsense to himself. A small orange light flashed in the vehicle now only too cars down and Ben bit his lip to withhold a grin. Ben himself didn’t like smoking, it smelled and tasted horrible, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it as an excuse to begin conversation.

Once he managed to make it to the passenger side he leaned heavily against the car and wiped at his face. He glanced down into the car. Red head and thin. It was almost like a gift from god, or a curse, that his target tonight resembled his current obsession in the slums.

“Hey!” Ben smacked the window obnoxiously. “Hey I know you’re in there!”

The man turned with a look of pure wrath. One more slap to the window and suddenly it was being rolled down. “What could you possibly want!” The man pulled his cigarette from his mouth and glared harshly. Ben enjoyed the sharp accent that further confirmed who the ginger was.

“A cigarette would be great.” He leaned into the window with his biggest smile. Sure to bring their faces close enough to get a good look at his victim of the night. He was perfect, pretty. Ben reminded himself to stay focused.

The redhead sneered and turned his head, waving his hand between them. “God you’re a drunk. Tell me, did you drink all of the whisky at the bar?” Bingo, Ben knew this was definitely Armitage Hux.

Ben shrugged and put his hand out expectantly. Armitage grumbled to himself but placed his cigarette back into his mouth and reached into his pockets to pull out an expensive looking brand of cigarettes. He pulled one out and handed it to Ben. Before he could reach for a lighter as well Ben grabbed him by the face and leaned even closer. The redhead froze in place.

As slowly as he could, Ben placed the cigarette in his mouth and leaned further in until the tips of their cigarettes touched. He inhaled deeply until his was lit as well, and then released the redhead, stepping back and blowing out a plume of smoke.

It took a moment for Armitage to make any response other than staring with wide eyes as Ben stood next to the vehicle, idly smoking. When he did though it was explosive and just what Ben wanted. He jumped from the car, the door smacking into Ben. He stood toe to toe with Ben, impressively only an inch shorter than Kylo.

He spoke through gritted teeth. “Who the hell are you exactly.”

“Ben Solo.” As he spoke smoke lifted from his lips and blew right into Armitage’s face. Recognition registered on the man’s face but his sneer returned soon after. Interesting. Most people avoided Ben in case he was a snitch for his mother. If this man knew him, he had no fear of the Organa name. That or he was an idiot.

“Here you are, drunk and banging on people’s car windows. How very dignified.” Ben was sure Armitage had plenty more to say but he swallowed his words when he felt Ben’s hands slowly gliding along his lower back.

The sly smirk that spread across Ben's full lips was only partly for show. “I think it’s quite clear that I am not very dignified. I’m not exactly going to bind myself to social status, especially when there isn’t anyone around right now to tell me what is and isn’t the proper way to be.” Armitage seemed to actually take in and weigh Ben’s words, before rolling his eyes.

This part was going to be touchy. Sure, he probably had daddy issues, but he didn’t seem like the type to just swoon into anyone’s arms. He would need to encourage his rebellious side while also reminding him of his father in some other way than drinking a glass of whiskey. It wouldn’t exactly be a turn on to start berating him on his life choices though, that may be a bit too much like the great dictator Brendal Hux.

“Your so thin.” Ben growled, swaying closer to the redhead. Armitage scoffed but wasn’t pushing him away or reprimanding him. “Are you uptight everywhere?” He asked while purposefully staring at the man’s lips and letting his fingers glide just the slightest bit over the beginning swell of Armitage’s ass.

Once more the Redhead bristled and there was fire in his eyes, Ben was ready to partially retreat until the redhead gave the smallest of smirks. “That depends.” The redhead huffed out.

Giddy at his victory Ben snapped back immediatly, “On what?”

Ben pulled Armitage close, pressing their chests together. “On if your really this big of a dumbass sober as well.” Completely baffled the mixed signals set by his comment, Ben wasn’t expecting the redhead to give him such a harsh shove. It wasn’t nearly enough to knock him down, but it was enough for a few inches of space to form between them and to break the scene Ben had carefully constructed.

He laughed, trying for a less hands on approach. “Sorry, I came on a little too strong. Guess it was too much for you to handle.” Hux scoffed at that. So he was competitive. Good. “Read you as someone who could handle it, my mistake.”

Another harsh scoff. “It wasn’t too much, I’m just not interested. Did you even stop to consider that you’ve been drinking? Or that we are in the middle of a parking lot to a party that your very own mother is throwing. Or maybe even if I were gay?” Hux turned his head to glare out at the parking lot. Though his cheeks weren't tinted, Ben could tell there was some underlying shame at even saying those words.

The answer was yes to all of those though, he always thought of everything. Now that Ben was able to meet him in person he could tell clearly that Armitage Hux was, in fact, homosexual. The problem was that he was also reserved and clearly not out of the closet. That was the only thing Ben could see being difficult. He knew about the Hux tradition of going to church every chance available, it was only natural to be instilled with a shameful outlook on unusual sexual preferences.

“It’s my mother’s party, so what better reason do I need to potentially horrify her by deflowering someone in the parking lot.” There, maybe a shared hatred for a parent would make this go by a bit smoother, open up a bit of that hidden rebellion through shared experience. Armitage rose an eyebrow at Ben but did not deny the potential deflowering. A virgin, Ben could almost feel himself trembling. “So, you wanna help me potentially fuck up her night?”

A sigh, one of oncoming defeat left pink lips. “You don’t even know my name.” Armitage Hux, son of Bredol Hux. Mother deceased. Homeland, Dublin Ireland. Detective and potential temporary Second in charge of the Police department. Ben just smirked and lifted his shoulder whisically, as if he didn't know everything aboutthis man. “And if I were to hypothetically take you up on this offer, where would we go?”

Ben nodded towards the back of the car Armitage had just climbed out of. He turned to Ben with a horrified look. “Absolutely not. You may want to horrify your parent, but mine just might actually kill me and knows how best to get away with it. No thank you.”

Ben mentally made a note of Armitage saying a normally joking comment with a few too many straining muscles; childhood abuse seemed very likely. “How about my car. Or maybe even a hotel room. I won’t be too picky since your so cute.” Ben purred, cautiously placing a hand on his hip. The redhead rolled his eyes but nodded, now allowing the touch. Kylo grinned, feeling victorious. That had not been as easy as he expected, Armitage not being so easy to read, but it absolutely was a lot more fun.

They slowly walked back towards the front where Leia had reserved family parking. The man followed in silence until they got to Ben’s car. Ben turned to ask Armitage to drive since he was playing drunk, when Armitage interrupted. “Since you are obviously nowhere near as drunk as you seem to think your acting portrays, you can drive.” Armitage smirked as he opened the passenger door and climbed in.

No one has seen through Ben’s acting, except for Leia, since he was a teenager and started perfecting it. He knew exactly how drunk he wanted to seem, and it should have been well over enough for Armitage to not want him to drive. “Are you quite done picking your chin up off the floor yet. I won’t wait forever.”

Ben rounded the car and felt his body shaking with a far too familiar energy. He liked Armitage, he liked him a lot. Given a better opportunity, Ben would love to get his knives involved. This sassy and bold man was just his type, Kylo would definitely get off while watching Armitage’s beautiful eyes drain of all the vivid life they held. He jerked as he realized he was staring, lost in fantasy, instead of actually driving.

While they drove Ben had his hand on Armitage’s knee despite the first and second time the ginger had asked him to not act like a pervert until they were inside. He couldn’t help the possessive need to keep this perfect specimen in his hands. Armitage was his and only his for the rest of the night and Ben was going to enjoy it as much as he could without breaking his promise to not kill until he found his audience member from the other night. He breathed deeply and also reminded himself that killing Armitage now would definitely get him caught anyways.

``

Ben glared at the hotel they ended up at. It was only a few blocks away from the very apartments that Kylo had killed his last victim outside of. The place he had finally been caught. The best kill of his life, not because of the victim but because he was watched as he did it. Heat began to pool just remembering the sounds the man at the window had made. There were so many questions.

Why hadn’t the man called for help? Why had he just watched? Were the sounds he made from startled horror, or was he aroused as well? Did he like watching someone take the life of someone else so easily? Kylo groaned to himself, perhaps it was time to switch up his murdering style. Stalking and killing was his usual MO, but maybe he could kidnap this one and bring another victim in and make him watch as he kills. He could torment the man, wipe the blood on him, make him choose where he placed the knife. There was so much exciting new entertainment to plan.

“Hey. I have the keys, get your arse up or I’ll leave ya here to whatever wet dream you were just having.” Ben popped his eyes opened and grinned sickly. Armitage was conveniently the perfect colouration for Ben to enjoy some bloody fantasies as they went at it. He just hoped he could play nice for a little while longer.

Already worked up by his own thoughts, Ben wasted no time as they entered the one bed room they got. He grabbed Armitage’s hips and spun him around to face each other. He jerked their hips together to begin a raunchy grind as he slowly walked them back to the bed. A low groan rumbled from the redheads chest as he wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders. Jackets were shed near the door and buttons were slowly being popped open.

Ben leaned in close to breathe against the thin pale lips before him, their noses gently rubbing together. A cool hand gently wound into his hair, something he never allowed. He began to correct the redhead but then there was a sharp tug and pain shooting through Ben’s scalp. Armitage huffed a laugh at him and placed his lips against his ear. “Tender headed?” Ben didn’t answer, and instead focused on not allowing his alter out as pain usually triggered. Last thing he needed at the moment was to accidentally murder his mother’s new detective assistant or whatever it was she was going to make him.

He growled and shoved the cocky man down onto the bed without preamble. He liked the way the man’s thin arms and legs spread across the dark red sheets, so fitting. Upsettingly though, the redhead was laughing, it was a laugh Ben could easily recognize as being condescending; he was being mocked.

“What kind of things are you into?” Armitage asked as he reached up and pulled Ben down with him onto the bed. Ben bit his lip, hoping the action used to contain his anger came of attractive instead of strained.

A false but light hearted laugh escaped Ben. He nipped harshly at the pale neck beneath his lips. “I don’t think you’re ready for that now. Maybe later.” Kylo desperately hoped a later did exist, since the man so obviously wanted to test his patience.

Long fingers pushed through Ben’s hair once more, completely ruining the pulled back look that Leia worked so hard to keep Ben from destroying himself. It made Ben surprisingly hum in pleasure. “I like a lot of activities, just try some things, I’ll make sure you know whether I like them or not.”

Such a dangerous offer. There were so many images running red through Ben’s mind. Instead he just nodded and began pulling the dress shirt off of the pale man. He could properly enjoy his more violent thoughts at a later time. Now though he had a devastating scandal to create.

He found that Armitage’s nipples were a rather rosy and delectable colour, as well as very sensitive. Just running his lips over them forced out small genuine gasps from the man beneath him. Reactive was good, but Ben still felt the need to get even for the hair pulling and manhandling from earlier. Punishment was in order, a reminder that Ben was not someone to take lightly, even in sharing a bed together.

With perhaps too much enthusiasm, Ben snatched the pale peck up into a large and painful bite. The entirety of Hux’s body tensed and pulled tight against the bed, nails digging into Ben’s neck and back sharply. “Ah Fuck! You brute!” Ben nearly purred at the insult but released the flesh from between his teeth when a leg kicked sharply at his side.

The pale chest before him was marred with a round puffed injury, angry red and already swelling with blood. Not Ben, but not quite Kylo yet, leaned back down once more to run his tongue harshly across the mark surrounding the sensitive nipple. Hux hissed and sighed, chest pushing up into the touch. Ben grinned sharply up at Armitage, pleased at his reaction to pain. Noting it to cross analyse with his theory of child abuse. With one more nip, Ben was sure he had finally put the man in his place.

What he saw though was a sharp grin in return and then the room turning on its head. Armitage hummed, pleased with himself, somehow he had managed to flip Ben’s large mass. After he had realized what happened, Ben glared harshly not caring to hide the murderous intent he felt. This was definitely not how things were suppose to be going, and it was pissing him off. This redhead was proving more and more difficult, offering a far more ensnaring personality than what Kylo was used to dealing with.

“I had a feeling you were going to be the type to take your daily frustrations out during sex.” The absolutely smug grin on Hux’s face marred the beautiful victim-like image Ben had been fantasizing about putting on the detective’s face. He pulled up Kylo’s arms and placed them above the brunette’s head. Ben allowed him, only out of curiosity. It wasn’t often he found someone so unafraid as Armitage seemed to be.

“I’m assuming because of your size and strength people tend to allow you to act as you want. I, however, will not be intimidated in such ways.” The cold and sharp sound of metal clicking together alerted Ben as to what happened before he could even look up to see it for himself. “No worries, I have the key.” The man that Ben had been convinced was putty in his hands, has handcuffed one of his wrists to the shitty metal headboard.

Ben glared coldly at Hux, there was only going to be one time he allowed cuffs on him, and it wasn’t during a one off with one of his mother’s puppets who he wasn't even allowed to kill. “Release me. Now.”

The pupils in Armitage’s eyes swelled brilliantly. “No.” He breathed heavily.

Ben stared at the man before him in utter astonishment. Another twist to the never ending puzzle that was becoming Armitage Hux. He didn't like it. He growled as he snapped his free hand out to grab for the redhead’s throat but Armitage was able to pull himself entirely out of reach and off the bed. Ben turned his attention back to the handcuff around his wrist and jerked at it violently. He was genuinely trapped, and it wasn’t a feeling he was enjoying.”

“I know what you are really doing, what you have been doing.” Ben’s eyes snapped back to the detective who stood over him with clear joy. “I almost can’t believe no one else can see that it’s you, this entire time it’s been you.”

Ben bit at his lip harshly, this wasn’t how he envisioned being caught. This wasn’t how things were suppose to go, not when he had that man from the ally to find, not when he had so many fun plans to complete. He wasn’t ready, not yet. Not cuffed to a bed half dressed. While Armitage eyed him up and down, Ben began to ready himself to pop his thumb out of place to slip the cuffs. He was going to be caught covered in blood, one way or another.

“You’re the one that has been sleeping around with all of your mother’s connections and spreading rumours. Aren’t you? You have been doing a number to your mother’s reputation. She asked me to investigate why some of her sponsors have been talking about backing out, but it’s you isn’t it. Ben halted all movement. 

While he did know how to get into just about anyone’s pants, he hadn’t actually done so very often. He also may have been guilty of spreading quite a few extreme rumours about his mother, he hadn’t done so, once again, since he was a teenager though. The stunned and confused look on Ben’s face seems to be enough for Armitage and he laughs in the younger man’s face. Gently he throws a leg over Ben’s hips and leans down into his space once more. “That’s all I needed to know dear.” And with that he reached up and unlocked the cuff.

Ben sat up quickly, throwing Armitage off of his lap as he went. He rubbed at his wrist and tried to breathe, to think. What did any of this mean? His mother. “My mother.”

Hux, now sat against the pillows with his shirt undone, turned away from the cigarette he started to light. “Yes, your mother mentioned investigating and that she thought it could very well be someone from within her close circle. It was very obvious it was you even before you mentioned wanting to ruin your mother’s night.”

No, that wasn’t the whole picture. Ben narrowed his eyes as he started to realize what had happened. His mother had sent them after each other to ensure that Ben would have no way out of meeting Armitage in the way he wanted, and Hux would hear about Ben’s false reputation of being a a whore and would be less likely to sleep with Ben. His mother had manipulated a scenario that even Ben hadn’t seen yet. He felt a familiar;y painful hollow in his chest.

“Of course I assume that your mother never actually had any real concern about who the rumour spreader was, did she? More than likely she wanted me to meet you. I noticed you stalking me and then you approach my father. You hadn’t had a single drop to drink the whole night. Until you met him.”

Ben turned his head to glare at Armitage to cover his true awe struck feeings. No one has ever detected his attention on him before. Never. Not even his mother has caught him spying since he was eleven. Everything about what he does, he perfected at a very young age, he was flawless, so how. Armitage took a deep drag off of his cigarette and turned to Ben with a sly confident smirk.

“The whiskey on your breath was a brilliant touch by the way. Although you should know, since you deduced that my father was an alcoholic, that I would know the different smells of one glass of whiskey, to a whole day of drinking. I also surprisingly do not have a daddy issue. Good try.” Ben decided in that moment that Armitage Hux was going to meet his end by Kylo Ren. First his tongue would go, so he could never talk with his stupidly smug accent again, then those beautiful eyes that saw too much, and finally Kylo would gut him.

Armitage’s frown deepened as they stared each other down. A shiver ran over the redhead’s body. Ben smirked and turned away, not many could stand meeting his gaze for long. Ben liked to think that they could since Kylo Ren’s murderous intent hidden beneath the perfect son façade.

“Alright.” Ben started roughly. “You are correct. She lied to you, about being concerned about the rumours and about the rumours in general. I was sent to speak to you on my mother’s behalf and gauge if you were as good as they say, but decided to fuck you out of spite and maybe chase you off if I could.”

Ben was cut off then. “No she didn’t lie about the rumours. You are the one spreading them.”

“I was the one spreading them yes, back when I was sixteen and hated her as most teenagers hate their parents. I haven’t spread one since I was much younger. My guess was that she worried I would make good on my threat to fuck you or wouldn’t meet with you at all and set us both up for failure in our individual goals, all while testing to see if you were half as good a detective as you think you are and ruining my night entirely.”

Ben turned to give his own smug smirk. He nearly barked with laughter at the blatant shock on Armitage’s face. “You’ve heard of my mother’s abilities as a politician and you’re surprised that she was able to lie so convincingly to you? Maybe you really aren’t that great of a detective, Armitage Hux.”

The sneer on Armitage’s face was so genuine Ben could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. “Just as so, I already figured out the origin of the rumours, no matter how long ago they were. I would say I did an exceptional job considering.”

Ben watched with amusement as Armitage took a drag of his cigarette, still mid pout. This certainly wasn’t how he imagined this playing out just a few minutes ago. Tedious, yes. Interesting all the same though. Too bad he couldn’t murder such an interesting man, perhaps when he is ready to call it quits he will.

“Anyways.” Ben announced leaning into the redhead’s space. “Does this mean I wouldn’t be able to convince you that getting laid could solve both of our problems?” He gave a smirk and ran a finger gently up the outside of Hux’s leg.

The leg jerked away and Armitage was standing next to the bed before Ben could entirely figure out what was happening. “I am not sure I ever intended to allow this to even get this far.” Ben grimaced and rolled his eyes. Closeted. Ben was there during their foreplay. He highly doubted that Armitage would have been able to act out that much sexual enjoyment. “And speaking on who your mother is I don’t think it’s advised to sleep with your future boss’ son.”

“Shame. I could have really shown you how much fun it is to use sexual escapades for harmless revenge.” Armitage curled his lip but Ben could see him thinking about it. “She may think she can control us, pull some of our strings, but she can’t entirely ruin both of our plans, can she?”

Seeing the redhead’s eyes sharpen, Ben allowed silence to fill the room. The detective hadn’t stormed out of the room yet. He was sure he had won this match already. When a tight smile formed on Armitage’s thin lips, Ben stood and reached for Armitage’s hip. He was stopped by a smarting slap on the hand. Another moment that nearly cost the detective his life.

When Ben pulled back Armitage was beginning to button his shirt back up and was walking around the bed and towards his discarded jacket. “It seems manipulation certainly does run in the family.” Flashing green eyes pierced Ben from across the room. His eyes held a cold kind of hatred. “I would know a lot about that myself. Goodnight Mr. Solo.”

Ben spent the rest of the night in the hotel room alone with unsatiated blood and sexual lust. He didn't masturbate, and as tempting as it was to go out and just find a quick kill, Ben stayed there that night just thinking of Armitage Hux. He like him so much, and wanted to kill him even more. A plan slowly came together in his mind, possibly the longest and maybe riskiest plan he has ever dared attempt. He was more than sure it was worth it's penalty if he failed. He was going to have Detective Hux and the man in the alley way, even if it ended in his death, literally. As the sun rose, he felt a new hope like never before.


End file.
